custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaju
History As a young Matoran, Shaju traveled with other Matoran to Erkelon in the First Voyage. When his father gave his life in battle with the Malevolent, the young Matoran had to assume the role of caring for his mother and family. He handled this role better than was expected, learning trades such as architecture and weaponcraft. Two years before the events of Awakening, Shaju was transformed into a Toa. Shaju alternated his working duties with training under Emekal, alongside the newly made Toa, Zerkah and Drainu. The son of Lord Kihanu found a friend in Shaju, and after a short time had passed Zerkah's father offered Shaju a position of knighthood under the House of Kihanu - provided Shaju would protect Zerkah in battle. Shaju took part in the battles at Talis, Seerox and Verius, serving directly under Zerkah. Fourteen months after Awakening, Zerkah was inducted into the Burning Order - the leading coalition of resistance against the Malevolent. As Zerkah's servant, Shaju was made part of the Knighthood of the Burning Order, and his crudely-made knight's armor was replaced with a steel power armor, made by the weaponsmith Yiako. Personality Shaju is one of the most silent and laid-back members of the Toa Vihagu. Whenever possible, he prefers to let his calm disposition (and massive body) speak on his behalf. Both of these aspects have been exaggerated among Erkelon's inhabitants, leading to rumors that Zerkah is the only person Shaju has spoken to (although other Vihagu have attempted to disprove this) and that he is strong enough to cause earthquakes (which he seems quite comfortable with people believing). Powers Unlike most Toa, Shaju's elemental control over Water is defined as an aura that constantly resonates from his body. He can utilize this aura in a defensive manner, creating a defensive bubble around him and those near him. His power armor channels this aura into a thin, energy-absorbing liquid layer atop his armor. He is capable of fighting bare-handed, and is usually seen unarmed (even when armored) on Erkelon, but carries a Halberd with him into combat. Example Powers *Solvent Shield: Shaju creates a temporal field of water from his hand. This field will absorb energy from attacks, and absorb it into Shaju's water aura. *Hydro Smash:. Shaju strikes an enemy with his fist, delivering a massive amount of water pressure onto his opponent. If the attack is a straight up punch, the force will blast the opponent away, but the attack can also be delivered as a strike from above, temporarily burying an opponent in place, or in an uppercut that launches an enemy into the air. Hydro Smash typically requires Shaju to have absorbed a certain amount of elemental energy to use, as it is very taxing on his powers. *Hydro Swipe: If Shaju is using his halberd when he releases built-up energy, the elemental energy will shoot up into the blade. As with Hydro Smash, the water pressure will be released on contact. While Hydro Smash delivers more pressure on one individual, Hydro Swipe can strike multiple enemies in one stroke. *Rebound: A variant on the Solvent Shield. Shaju can send some of his elemental energy into his armor in an alternate "pathway", which causes physical attacks to rebound off his armor much more violently, often sending the weapon that struck him into the face or body of the person that attacked. A similar pattern of elemental energy can be sent into Shaju's buckler, such that Shaju can strike an enemy with the shield and send them flying back. *Micro Nova: Shaju is one of the few known Toa to have been properly taught the little-known technique of "Nova Blasts", which sends forth the entirety of a Toa's elemental power into a target. Shaju's power, combined with the energy of the Nova Blast, might be capable of wiping out a Malevolent Core and the entire colony of Malevolent beings. While he has not used such an ability before, Shaju's chest-mounted cannon is equipped in such a way that Shaju can use built-up energy in a wide-radius damage, drenching all enemies for several meters in front of him. Relationships *The Toa Vihagu **Zerkah -- team leader, Lord, brother-in-arms **Ayen -- teammate **Drainu -- teammate **Jetera - teammate **Saidon -- teammate **Therina -- teammate **Makaen -- teammate **Mokatu -- teammate **Emekal - mentor Appearances *Spirit Shadows: Power *The Sleeping Giant Gallery Outfits Trivia *Like all members of the Toa Vihagu, Shaju is based on a person Stormjay Rider knows in real life. **Shaju's inspiration has something of a memetic status among his friends, based largely upon how he stands a head taller than those around him and is calm and seemingly never takes offense - the latter bit inspiring the concept of him being armored to the point that he rarely reacts to damage. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water Category:Spirit Shadows